A Disaster to Remember
by AIP18
Summary: Ia melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri bagaimana suaminya mengecup-ngecup bibir wanita lain./ Aku akan menyelesaikan kita (Hinata)/ Naruto terlambat menyadari Hinata adalah segalanya. Haruskah ia mati setiap hari menyaksikan perempuannya merendahkan diri di klub malam?/ Drama Perselingkuhan/ Naruhina/ Please RnR!/AU/ Marriage life/ Oneshoot/ Completed/ Coba-baca-dulu/ Komentar ya.


A Disaster To Remember

Disclaimer: Naruto and all the character are Masashi Kishimoto's.

.

.

Ia melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri. Bagaimana suaminya mengecup-ngecup bibir wanita lain. Melupakan sumpah sehidup-sematinya di hadapan Tuhan, melupakan Hinata dan anak-anak. Pantas saja Naruto sibuk setiap waktu, dan sekarang ia tahu kenapa. Ternyata perhatiannya yang teralih, tak teraih, dirampas oleh kesibukan menyenangkan diri. Mempecundangi komitmen, memasabodohkan tanggung jawab sebagai suami dan ayah.

Badai di dada Hinata pecah jadi air mata. Sesaat ia hilang kewarasan, menyusuri jalan dengan linglung. Bahkan dibiarkannya Himawari menangis di gendongan. Jalanan ramai tak menghentikan tangisnya yang menganak-sungai di pipi.

"Oeekkk oekkk… mam mmamam."

Jeritan Himawari mengembalikan ke alam sadar. Ia mengelus-elus punggung putrinya lembut, menahan untuk bersaing dalam tangis. Di sinilah Hinata, mengurus Himawari, mengantar-jemput Boruto, memastikan keluarganya terjamin gizi dan kesehatan. Di sana Naruto tertawa-tawa, memangku wanita lain dan memanjakan nafsu seperti lelaki bebas. Hinata marah pada ketimpangan ini, dan terluka parah oleh ekspresi gembira suaminya. Ia marah pada senyum yang selalu membuatnya jatuh cinta, yang kini diberikan gratis pada wanita asing. Mengapa Naruto berlari ke pelukan lain, ketika sebagai istri, Hinata berusaha menyediakan semua. Segalanya, hingga cinta untuk diri sendiri pun ia kesampingkan.

Sampai di rumah Hinata sudah tak bisa menahan diri. Bayangan Naruto berciuman, matanya yang tertutup syahdu, mengirisnya demikian dalam. Ia seperti tak mengenal pria itu. Bukan Uzumaki Naruto yang dihormatinya, yang menghargai nilai-nilai Hinata meski usia mereka terpaut sepuluh tahun, bukan pria yang meminta tanggung jawab atasnya dan memohon supaya Hinata mau menjadi ibu dari keturunan Uzumaki, bukan Narutonya.

Ponselnya berdering, di layar terpampang _contact name:_ Husband. Memang takkan ada yang menghubunginya selain pria itu, Hinata milik Naruto utuh meski hati sang suami terbagi. Ia menggeser tombol hijau, dan ketika suara Naruto menyapa, Hinata sadar tak sanggup menghadapi. Tangannya menutup mulut, mencegah isak meruap.

_'Halo sayang. Kamu nggak jadi nganter makan siangku ya?'_

Kesedihannya semakin tumpah. Naruto menghubunginya untuk makan siang? Keterlaluan. Setelah kenyang bermesraan baru ingat Hinata karena perut lapar. Apakah fungsinya istri sebagai pemenuh kebutuhan jasmani belaka? Untuk mengurus serpihan rumah tangga sementara dirinya bebas berpetualangan?

'_Hinata… halo?'_

_ 'Kamu sedang apa sih?'_

Suaranya semakin tak sabar, tipikal Naruto yang benci dicueki. Tapi mau bicara apa, semua kosakata berubah jadi isak. Hatinya belum cukup kuat untuk sekadar mengucap halo.

'_Hinata…'_

_ 'Hmm…'_

Hanya gumaman kecil dan sepertinya Naruto curiga.

'_Suaramu kenapa?'_

Hinata bertanya-tanya untuk apa nada panik itu. '_A-aku sedang tidak enak badan. Naruto… kun, nanti kukirim dengan kurir saja ya.'_

Jeda sesaat. Hinata tak bisa menghentikan otaknya berkreasi, mengarang cerita bahwa selama ini masakannya dinikmati berdua dengan wanita lain.

'_Oh… nggak usah sayang. Kamu istirahat ya, nanti aku cari makan di luar.'_

_ 'Oke.'_

_ 'Hinata, love y—'_

Sambungan diputus, Hinata tak kuat untuk satu kalimat itu, kebohongan di dalamnya. Bagaimana bisa Naruto berbohong lancar setelah semua. Sudah berapa lama kira-kira? Berapa lama suaminya main belakang, merendahkan Hinata secara menyakitkan begini? Entahlah, mau sesingkat apapun, namanya perselingkuhan berarti mencederai komitmen. Naruto merenggangkan ikatan mereka, tinggal menunggu waktu saja keluarganya ditinggalkan.

Menatap kedua buah hatinya yang terlelap berdampingan, perasaan Hinata kembali tersayat. Belum cukup anak-anak lucu ini mengikat Naruto di tempat? Kalau belum, ia akan membawa mereka pergi, menyepi ke zona aman supaya anak-anak tak pernah tahu kebejatan sang ayah. Maka dengan mantap Hinata merapikan bekal mengasingkan diri. Koper-koper diisi, perlengkapan bayi, mainan Boruto dan semua. Jika balasan dari rasa sayangnya adalah penghianatan, Hinata akan memutus ikatan mereka.

.

.

Pukul sepuluh malam Naruto sampai di rumah. Hanya lampu teras yang dinyalakan, di dalam gelap seakan tiada kehidupan. Biasanya Hinata menunggu di sofa dengan tv yang menonton dirinya, tetapi nihil. Rumah ini benar-benar kelihatan tak bernyawa.

"Hinata… Hinata…"

Ruang pertama yang dituju tentu kamar utama, namun kosong. Sama halnya kamar anak-anak yang tak berpenghuni. Lalu Naruto mencari ke kamar mandi, di mana-mana, tetap tak ada.

"Sayang kamu di mana?"

Pandangan Naruto mendarat pada kertas yang tertempel di kulkas. Catatan yang senantiasa Hinata tinggalkan seakan tak mengenal teknologi ponsel. Dengan gusar Naruto meraih itu, tak sabar mendapat penjelasan mengapa ia ditinggal sendirian.

_Naruto-kun, aku dan anak-anak pulang ke rumah Hyuuga. Tak perlu dijemput_.

Cuma dua kalimat, dan tak menebus kelegaan yang Naruto harap. Tak ada alasan apapun tertera di sana, cuma sekelumit keterangan yang tak menjelaskan. Entah harus senang atau sedih, mungkin keduanya sekaligus, tetapi ini tak buruk-buruk amat. Sebagai manusia yang kehidupannya bising, sejenak kesepian merupakan anugerah. Meski tak yakin akan seberapa lama sejenak itu.

Setidaknya Naruto jadi punya waktu bersenang-senang. Rumah yang steril dari istri dan anak-anak akan jadi tempatnya bermain cantik. Senyum ringan tersungging di wajah Naruto. _All hail to the freedom_.

Benar saja, tanpa menunggu Naruto menghubungi sang kekasih gelap. Menjadikan rumahnya surga besok malamnya. Ia tidak melupakan Hinata, sedikit selingan takkan membunuh hubungan mereka. Bahkan di setiap interaksi kulit dengan wanita lain, yang terlintas hanyalah wajah sang istri.

"Kamu salah sebut nama, sayang." Tutur wanita berlipstik merah di sampingnya.

"Hinata?" Naruto memastikan. "Tidak, dia istriku. Dan hanya dia yang akan kusebut namanya."

Perempuan itu mencemooh. Tetapi tak protes lebih lanjut karena hubungan mereka hanyalah interaksi mutualisme antara dua pembosan. Permainan dilandasi satu aturan ketat: hati mereka selalu milik pasangan masing-masing.

Seminggu lewat dan Naruto telah kenyang akan perempuan lain. Hatinya mulai merindukan rumah, mulai menginginkan tempat pulangnya. Diamati riwayat chatnya dengan Hinata, lalu satu hal memukul kesadaran. Interaksi mereka kering kerontang, cuma tanya-jawab manusia satu atap yang saling butuh. Tirai tersibak, Naruto tahu ada yang aneh dengan istrinya belakangan. Pesan-pesan Naruto selalu dibalas singkat, tidak ada kabar harian yang dilaporkan padanya selaku suami. Hinata seolah menarik diri, perlahan membiasakan ketidakhadiran satu sama lain.

Sampai minggu ke dua hubungan mereka semakin beku. Mengambil insiatif, Naruto memohon supaya diperbolehkan menjemput Hinata dan anak-anak. Jawaban yang didapatkannya membangkitkan sesuatu yang selama ini Naruto kira tak ada. Takut akan kehilangan.

'_Tidak perlu dijemput. Aku akan pulang sendiri dan menyelesaikan kita_.

Menyelesaikan kita? Apa maksud Hinata?

Barulah Naruto tahu maksud dari pesan itu ketika sang istri pulang tanpa anak-anak. Peluk sambutannya dihempas dingin.

"Sayang, ada apa?"

Hinata hanya memandanginya dalam. Sebuah tatapan penuh luka yang menghabisi Naruto. Pada ke dua mata itu, sebuah kebenaran tak terbantah berpendar. Naruto tahu Hinata telah tahu. Terlihat dari kaca-kaca yang nyaris pecah jadi air mata. Caranya menatap mengatakan setiap kesakitan yang ditanggung, membebat sesak dada.

"Aku pulang untuk mengantar ini."

Amplop coklat diserahkan pada Naruto. Wajahnya memutih oleh ketakutan yang mencengkeram. Berkas perceraian.

"Hinata… u-untuk apa ini?" Bibirnya kering. Kata cerai terlalu berat diucapkan, apalagi bila harus dijalani. Istrinya pasti bercanda.

"Untuk semua yang kamu lakukan di belakangku." Nada bicara Hinata tenang dan dingin. Seketika beku menjalari perasaan Naruto. "Perselingkuhan, kebohongan-kebohongan dan ketidapedulianmu pada keluarga." Perlahan dan menusuk, setiap ucapannya menghajar Naruto tanpa ampun. Lalu bibir yang selalu miliknya itu tersenyum sedih. "Aku tak menyangka kamu memperlakukan pernikahan kita seperti ini. Apa salahku, Naruto-kun? Apa yang kurang padaku sehingga kamu mencari pada perempuan lain?"

Jantung Naruto seperti dicabik-cabik, penuturan Hinata menghunuskan pisau tak kasat mata. Kemudian dengan suara lemah dan pasrah ia melanjutkan, "Kamu tahu, perbuatanmu ini membuatku merasa tak berharga. Mungkin aku tak pernah cukup memuaskan dibanding wanita karir yang memukaumu dengan kemandiriannya. Aku cuma ibu dua anak yang sehari-hari berkutat dengan dapur, badanku pasti tak sewangi dia—bau susu, tubuhku…" kalimat Hinata terputus-putus oleh sesak yang coba di tahannya. "Tubuhku pasti tak menarik. Gendut, penuh _stretch mark_ bekas melahirkan, tak mulus. Tapi… tapi kamu sudah janji—"

Tak tahan dengan Hinata yang merendahkan diri, Naruto meraupnya dalam pelukan. Tangis tumpah ruah di dada bidangnya, terisak-isak, dan ia pun sama sesak. Sungguh, Naruto tak pernah menganggap Hinata begitu. "Maaf… maafkan aku, Hinata."

Sayangnya maaf Naruto tak membarter apapun. Luka yang ditorehkan terlalu dalam, mengeruk hingga ke dasar hati. Naruto mempermainkan perasaan orang terlalu jauh, dan kini takut jika tak ada tombol _restrart_. Kesempatannya telah habis.

Tangis Hinata berlangsung beberapa saat. Selama itu pula Naruto mendekap, takut melepas dan tak teraih kembali. Ia tak peduli bilangan waktu terlewat, hingga sang istri melerai peluk dan membuat Naruto nyaris mengiba.

"Tidak apa, Naruto-kun. Mungkin wanita itu memang lebih cocok bagimu. Aku dan anak-anak akan pergi menemukan kebahagian kami."

"Dan aku tidak termasuk di dalamnya?" tanya Naruto gusar.

Anggukan Hinata menghacur-leburkan harapannya. "Lalu kamu akan tinggal di mana, Hinata? Tolong, setidaknya jika ingin menyingkir dariku, pikirkan anak-anak. Biar aku saja yang pergi, kalian tetap di sini."

Hinata mengambil jarak, tak memusingkan bujukan Naruto. "Ini rumahmu sejak semula. Ingat, aku datang ke rumah ini dengan tangan kosong."

_Lalu memberiku Boruto dan Himawari, memberiku kehangatan keluarga_, ujar Naruto dalam hati. Ia merasa tak utuh, diceraiberaikan oleh ucapan Hinata.

"Itu saja Naruto-kun. Aku harus pulang, anak-anak pasti menunggu. Mereka prioritasku sekarang."

Naruto memandang kosong pintu tempat Hinata menuju. Tidak menyangkan akan ada hari ini dalam mahligai rumah tangganya.

Sebelum pergi sempurna, Hinata memandangnya penuh makna, seolah ingin menyerap segala tentang Naruto untuk terakhir kali. "Jaga kesehatan ya Naruto-kun. Jangan makan sembarang."

_Lihat, bahkan di sela-sela kesakitannya Hinata masih memperhatikanmu, sialan._

Pintu tertutup memisahkan Naruto dari Hinatanya. _He's pretty much losing everything. Later, he realizes that Hinata is his everything_.

.

.

Dua minggu setelah Naruto kesetanan mencari Hinata, ia tahu di mana calon mantan istrinya bekerja. Seven Star, club kenamaan di Tokyo, tempat pertama mereka bertemu. Bedanya penemuan Naruto sekarang jauh dari kata membahagiakan. Pria mana yang sudi melihat ibu dari anak-anaknya kembali ke pekerjaan menjijikan. Bagi Naruto menyanyi dilempari uang adalah pekerjaan yang cukup mengotori martabat. Ia geram mendapati mata-mata liar melihat lekuk tubuh favoritnya itu bagai mangsa. Hinata hanya miliknya.

"Hinata, jangan minum alkohol. Kasian Hima." Naruto hati-hati merebut gelas dari genggaman sang istri.

Hanya lirikan tajam yang diterima sebagai balasan. Tanpa permisi Hinata meninggalkannya pergi. Naruto menunduk, berusaha menahan sesak tiap kali ini terjadi. Oke, usahanya mendatangi klub saban hari, belum sebanding dengan penghianatan pada pernikahan mereka.

Lain waktu, Naruto menunggu di parkiran, yang mana selalu ditolak Hinata. Sang istri lebih memilih pulang dengan bos yang teman akrabnya.

"Hinata, pulanglah ke rumah. Kumohon…" Ujar Naruto memelas.

"Terima kasih. Tapi pedulikan saja perempuan simpananmu itu."

Jawaban Hinata selalu memperbaharui luka di hati Naruto. Tidak ada wanita simpanan, tidak akan lagi. Melihatnya merendahkan diri adalah balasan yang sungguh membunuh. Rasa berdosa melumuri Naruto, ia tak pantas tapi juga tak sanggup bila mereka harus selesai.

Hinata tidak sekotor itu, ia tahu. Sebelum menikah, dia memang gadis baik-baik di balik pekerjaannya sebagai penyanyi klub. Dulu, Naruto merasa tak sanggup menjalani hidup tanpa Hinata, haruskah ia mati setiap hari menyaksikan wanitanya mengais harga diri? Bunuh langsung saja.

Sampai detik ini pun Naruto tak memahami kebodohannya hingga selingkuh. Hinata sempurna, baik sebagai istri maupun ibu. Barangkali kelemahannya cuma, dia terlalu mudah diperdaya.

Kemudian tibalah hari ketika karma mencapai titik kulminasi. Hari di mana Naruto tahu rasanya jadi Hinata. Mata kepalanya menyaksikan Hinata dengan teman lelaki di sebuah kafe, tertawa gembira dengan Boruto dan Himawari. Mereka terlihat baik-baik tanpa Naruto. Malahan, Hinata tampak lepas dan bebas, sesekali menepuk lengan pria di sampingnya gemas. Padanya, sang istri selalu hati-hati, menghormati meski malu-malu. Naruto takut bahwa cara Hinata bersenang-senang adalah sesuatu yang alami. Bukan lagi upaya melarikan diri.

Dulu Naruto yang menyia-nyiakan, meracunkan perih tanpa peduli. Kini, dari posisinya Naruto tahu bahwa panah berbalik arah. Ternyata ia telah melukai Hinata demikian parah. Bagaimana bisa seseorang menerima diperlakukan begitu jahat? Naruto pun tidak, hatinya hendak meledak oleh sakit yang menyiksa.

Naruto pulang dengan hati kacau. Perasaannya tak karuan melihat keceriaan mereka, sementara di sini ia sendiri dan ditinggalkan. Semua sumber kebahagiannya pergi dari sisi.

Tubuhnya yang lemas terhempas di kasur. Naruto mengelus-elus ruang tempat seharusnya Hinata berada. Hening dan lapang seisi rumah, sesaknya berpindah ke hati. Ia rindu celoteh Boru-Hima, kangen istrinya yang super perhatian. Jika bisa, Naruto rela menukar segala hanya untuk kehadiran mereka. Apapun, termasuk kecongkakkannya yang tak tahu adat.

"Hinata… tolong kembali padaku."

Kepala Naruto pening, demam mulai kurang ajar mencabik-cabik kewarasan. Namun di sela rintihan, bibirnya masih saja menggumamkan nama si pemilik rindu.

"Bolt… Hima… papa kangen kalian, nak."

Setes air mata bergulir jatuh ke pelipis. Sampai kapan ia harus dihukum dengan perlakuannya dulu? Ironis, Naruto yang pertama menyakiti, malah yang merasa paling tersingkir dan diabaikan.

.

.

Nafas Naruto berlarian ke mana arah, konsentrasi menyetirnya buyar parah. Baru saja ia menerima telepon dari rumah sakit, Hinata masuk UGD. Hinatanya, yang selalu prima dan menjaga semua baik-baik saja, masuk unit penanganan khusus. Apa yang terjadi? Kecelakaankah? Oh Tuhan mengapa harus sekarang? Mengapa di saat ia tak bisa merengkuhnya dekat.

Tangannya mengepal, kemarahan merebak di dada melihat seseorang yang berjaga di depan kamar istrinya. Toneri Otsutsuki. Jadi Naruto bukan yang pertama? Ternyata mereka sedekat itu sampai pasangan sah saja terpinggir. Oke, sedikitnya Naruto dan Hinata masih suami-istri bukan?

"Hinata pendarahan. Janinnya tak bisa dipertahankan. Aku sudah sering menyuruhnya istirahat… ta-tapi… kondisinya memang lemah. Ditambah permasalahan yang mengganggu psikologisnya belakangan."

Ingin Naruto meninju lelaki ini. Mulutnya terus berbicara seolah ia tahu segala tentang Hinata, tentang istrinya lebih dari Naruto sendiri. Telah seberapa dekat mereka? Seberapa banyak yang mereka bagi? Apakah bayi yang meninggal itu sungguhan miliknya? Kenapa harus lelaki ini yang mengetahui kondisi Hinata lebih dulu dan bukan Naruto?

"Pergilah. Terima kasih sudah menolong Hinata. Sekarang tugasku sebagai suami untuk berada di sisinya."

Akhirnya, Naruto memiliki waktu berduaan dengan sang istri. Sunyi melingkupi, tak ada kata, bahasa terlalu terbatas untuk mendeskripsikan sakit di hati masing-masing. Hinata berbaring menyamping, tak mau memandang. Sementara Naruto pun kelewat marah dan sakit hati untuk mengajak bicara.

"Ma-maaf… aku tak bisa menjaganya. Tadi sebelum bekerja aku sudah minum vitamin. Ta-tapi perutku sakit sekali."

Hinata kenal betul suaminya, luar-dalam. Sekarang Naruto sedang sangat marah, pelipisnya berdenyut dan telapak tangan mengepal bergetar. Tidak ada jejak kelembutan dan kasih sayang. Tetapi, bukan cuma itu, ada emosi lain yang lebih mendominasi. Naruto sedang terluka, ia tersakiti oleh kepergian bayi ini. Caranya memalingkan muka, tak mau memandang, Hinata tahu adalah tangis yang sedang disembunyikan.

"Sudahlah, tak usah dibahas. Kamu mau jungkir-balik pun takkan menghidupkannya lagi. Dan untuk apa minta maaf? Aku saja baru tahu dia ada sekarang. Katakan Hinata, apa kamu berniat menyembunyikan selamanya?"

Hinata tersentak oleh respon itu, rasanya nyeri. Tanggapan Naruto santai tapi menusuk. Hinata memang tak berniat memberitahu, sebab Naruto akan melakukan segala cara untuk mempertahankan pernikahan mereka. Ia tak mau Naruto berada di sisinya hanya karena anak-anak, bukan cinta dan komitmen.

"Kenapa diam?" Tanya Naruto dingin. Kemarahan berkobar di matanya namun memilih introgasi kejam. Dipikir hanya dia saja yang kehilangan?

"Kenapa kamu kejam sekali, Hinata. Menghukumku dengan cara seperti ini. Kamu boleh marah, boleh benci, tapi bayi itu tak bersalah. Kamu memenangkan ego, kembali ke klub dan bekerja seperti wanita bebas. Menunjukkan kemandirianmu dengan memonopoli anak-anak, sudah tak butuh aku lagi hah? Tahu tidak, kamu ibu paling egois."

Tidak, Hinata tak bermaksud begitu. Sungguh, ia mencintai anak-anak lebih dari dirinya sendiri. Alasannya bekerja hanyalah untuk dapat lepas dari Naruto. Lepas dari ketergantungan yang mengungkung. Tetapi bila ada jalan lain, Hinata memilih anaknya di atas apapun.

"Kenapa tak membunuhku saja, Hinata. Ini… yang begini ini, rasanya sakit sekali. Aku memang bajingan, tapi kenapa anak kita yang jadi korban?"

_Hentikan. Aku juga tersakiti. Jangan berkata seolah-olah aku yang membunuhnya._

Kemudian Hinata melihat sepasang mata favoritnya mengeluarkan tangis. Sebuah kesedihan bisu dan kecewa yang menghancurkannya. Apakah Hinata keterlaluan? Pria tak berhati ini bahkan menangis. Selaksa air mata itu turut mengoyak-oyaknya.

"Kamu mau perceraian bukan? Baiklah, akan kuurus secepatnya. Dan jangan harap kamu mendapatkan Boruto dan Himawari. Mengurus janin diperut saja tidak becus, apalagi mereka."

Naruto bangkit ke luar ruangan. Mengambil keputusan yang paling menyakiti Hinata. Apakah ia semuak itu sampai berniat memutus segala kebersamaan? Bagaimana dengannya, bagaimana Hinata melanjutkan hidup tanpa Boruto dan Himawari. Padahal mereka adalah alasannya tetap bernafas hingga hari ini. Kalau putra-putrinya diambil, mau hidup untuk siapa Hinata?

.

.

"Naruto, bagaimana ini? Himawari terus menangis. Sepertinya dia ingin Hinata."

Aku baru masuk rumah ketika Karin mengadu. Di gendongannya, Himawari meronta-ronta nelangsa, suaranya telah serak pertanda menangis lama. Kembali hatiku tersayat, dua hari ini anak-anak bersamaku, tetapi semua yang mereka butuhkan hanyalah Hinata. Tangis Himawari selalu demikian, kencang dan belum mau berhenti jika bukan diselamatkan orang yang tepat.

"Berikan padaku." Perintahku pada Karin.

"Mana mau. Aku yang sering menggendongnya saja ditolak begini. Apalagi kau yang menggendong kalau ingat saja." Tukasnya.

Himawari lalu dibawa ke kamar, mungkin diberi susu atau menunggunya lelah sendiri. Aku tak langsung menuju kamar utama. Ruang itu tak pernah lagi memberi rasa yang sama. Tak ada Hinata. Kekosongannya menertawaiku, mengatakan betapa pecundang lelaki yang ditinggal istri dan anak karena ulah sendiri.

Ruang kerja pun sama. Meja jati yang Hinata sering duduk di sana, menggodaku untuk mengangkat kepala dari lembaran proyek, kini dingin mencemooh. Sebingkai foto menarik perhatian, foto yang diambil tepat setelah Himawari lahir ke dunia, masih bayi merah di dekapan Hinata. Jika tak ada selingkuh, mungkin beberapa bulan lagi kami akan mengulang bahagia itu. Berkerumun di ruang pasien untuk kehadiran Uzumaki baru, bayiku. Tetapi dia pergi, seperti tak rela hadir di tengah prahara yang diciptakan ayahnya. Menolak jadi penolong. Mungkin dia takut ibunya disakiti lagi, dipinggirkan padahal telah memberi begitu banyak cinta.

"Ya Tuhan… tolong kami. Selamatkan pernikahan ini."

Menengok ke belakang, segalanya kacau. Manis yang kudapat dari wanita lain, tak sebanding dengan porak-poranda yang kini menimpa. Himawari dan Boruto terlantar, Hinataku tersakiti sangat parah hingga kehilangan bayi kami. Aku berdosa banyak. Kesalahanku begitu besar pada keluarga ini, bahkan jika ditembus dengan pengabdian selama sisa hidup, pun tak pernah mengembalikan yang pergi. Pemimpin rumah tangga yang seharusnya menjadi tumpuan, tempat meruahnya segala resah, malah bertingkah pengecut dan menjijikan.

Sekarang, sesal menyesaki ruang hati. Cinta Hinata yang nyata tak mampu kubaca. Malah terabai, tersingkir oleh kesenangan sesaat. Tak bisa kubayangkan jadi dia. Baru dua hari saja tubuh mau rontok mengurus anak-anak, dan betapa hancur, jika di balik itu istriku mendua.

Hinata memang belahan jiwaku. Nyatanya ketika melihat luka terpancar dari bola matanya, hatiku merasa lara. Dia penyempurna, yang akan membawa separuh aku jika pergi.

"Bodoh Naruto. Mana bisa kamu hidup tanpa Hinata. Mana sanggup kamu bercerai darinya."

Orang mungkin berpikir Hinata bergantung padanku. Mau bagaimana lagi, dia cuma ibu rumah tangga dengan dua anak yang mengekori kemana pun. Aku adalah sumber uangnya, tempat Hinata pulang dan menetap. Tapi, sekarang lihatlah, siapa yang paling hancur ketika salah satunya tak ada. Siapa paling membutuhkan siapa, dan isu Hinata yang terikat mati padaku, kedengaran lucu. Anekdot yang bukan main palsu, mengingat semua sektor hidupku tersendat atas absennya.

Justru karena Hinata aku hidup, dan perceraian akan membawa kematian dalam eksistensiku. Akan menamatkanku. Kata-kata pisah tadi hanyalah gertakan kosong. Ketika berkontemplasi lagi dan lagi, tak kutemukan satu sebab yang patut disalahkan kecuali diriku sendiri. Melalui kata pisah, aku bersembunyi dengan menutupi segala maksud hati.

"Hinata, aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu."

Itulah kebenarannya. Di kesunyian ini, aku mengaku kalah. Jika dulu dikalahkan nafsu, sekarang dikalahkan rasa sayang yang bertubi-tubi menyerang. Membukakan mata akan betapa brengsek dan hina diri ini. _God_, aku rindu sekali pada Hinata, rindu memilikinya, rindu dicintai, rindu ditatap sebagai kepunyaannya, rindu apapun di antara kami yang mengikat jadi satu. Kerinduan itu menohok, sesak, sehingga tanpa sadar pipiku basah oleh air mata.

Jika diberi kesempatan ke dua, entah bagaimanapun caranya, akan kuhapus lukanya, menjaga, lalu kuberikan segenap cinta yang meski rumpang, kujaminkan beserta seluruh jiwa. Aku tak sedang berjanji dengan kata-kata, melainkan hati yang bicara. Dan bila harus, akan kubersimpuh untuk satu kesempatan itu.

Rindu dan kesadaran yang membebat, membuatku tak kuat menunggu esok untuk bertemu Hinata. Malam ini juga, akan kudapatkan hatinya. Harus kudapatkan.

.

.

Jantung Naruto mencelos ketika mendapati ruangan Hinata kosong. Matanya menjelajah, menulusuri sudut, kamar mandi dan apapun tak luput. Namun tak ada di mana-mana. Kasurnya telah dingin, di ujung saluran infus terdapat bercak darah.

Segera Naruto menuju bagian informasi, yang hanya menghasilkan kekecewaan. Neji, Sakura, Ino, semua yang mungkin memiliki jejak Hinata, ia hubungi. Tetapi nihil, perempuan itu benar-benar ingin mengubur Naruto dalam penyesalan. Perselingkuhannya salah, konfrontasi kemarin tak kalah salah, ia lupa bahwa Hinata selalu mengambil hati tiap kata-katanya. Perempuan mengimani semua yang prianya ucapkan.

"Hinata… kamu di mana?"

Naruto memukul stir, mengacak rambut yang belum sekacau perasaannya. Ia mau menjerit kencang sampai pita suara putus. Kenapa semua jadi begini? Lagi-lagi senyum lembut Hinata memukulnya dalam rasa bersalah. Sungguh, istrinya itu terlalu baik untuk didurhakai, diduakan dengan wanita yang tak menyamai seujung kuku pun kualitas Hinata. Dan Naruto melakukan itu semua, mendorong ke tapal batas, hingga Hinata pergi.

Puluhan kilometer disusurinya, mencari satu sosok yang ia mau bersimpuh untuk sekadar mendapat secuil simpati. Ya, Naruto berjanji membuang ego, keakuannya, semua anasir yang menyebabkan individualistis, akan ditukarnya untuk keberadaan Hinata. Hanya demi perempuan itu di sisi.

_If we loved again. I swear I'd love you right, Hinata_.

Semalaman ia terjaga. Mencari dan menunggu kabar, tak peduli kantung mata setebal panda, dan jantung yang bekerja ekstra. Untuk apa juga, jantungnya kini cuma mendebarkan nama Hinata. Naruto mau gila. Untung dering telepon mengembalikan setengah kewarasan. Uzumaki Karin menelpon pukul 09.10 a.m.

'Halo Naruto. Ta-tadi Hinata ke sini, dia membawa Himawari. Aku mau meneleponmu tapi dia melarang.' Seru Karin terburu-buru.

'Dia di mana sekarang?'

'Aku tak tahu.'

Ia paham. Apa yang dituju Hinata adalah anak-anak. Maka Naruto segera memutar haluan, bergerak ke sekolah Boruto.

_Bagus sayang, kamu memasukanku dalam daftar orang yang dihindari. Mengambil Boruto dan Himawari karena tidak percaya bahwa aku tak cukup baik bagi anak-anak. Benar, aku memang tak cukup baik untuk kalian_.

Sampai di sekolah Boruto, Naruto terlambat. Tak ada lagi yang bisa diselamatkan. Kali ini ia bahkan tek repot-repot menjaga imej, langsung memukuli kepalanya ketika mendengar kabar Boruto diambil Hinata. Sedikit banyak, Naruto kehilangan semua. Mereka bertiga adalah harta paling berharga, eksistensi yang memaknai dunianya.

Putus asa, Naruto pulang ke rumah. Ia lelah sampai mau meninggal. Dan gara-gara kebejatannya, meninggal pun mungkin takkan ditangisi. Matanya terpejam, tapi sesuatu leleh dari sana. Ia tak becus dalam segala hal. Menjaga perasaan sang istri, setia pada komitmen dan menjadi ayah yang panutan, itu bukan check listnya. Foto pernikahan besar di dinding kini menertawakan betapa pecundang, alangkah tak pantas Naruto menyandang status suami dan ayah. Ia cuma lelaki payah yang mempermainkan hati wanita, meremehkan arti keluarga.

'Halo.'

Dering ponsel kembali menyeret kesadaran. Nomor tak dikenal, dan begitu diangkat suara tangis Himawari memenuhi pendengeran.

'Ayahhh…'

'Boru…Boruto! Kamu di mana, nak?'

'Boruto nggak tahu ada di mana. Tapi mama pingsan. A-ada darah… banyak.'

Suara Boruto yang tersendat-sendat tangis seperti hendak merampas nyawa. Berbekal petunjuk seadanya yang disebutkan, Naruto bergegas ke lokasi. Sebuah halte di perbatasan kota, beberapa orang berkerumun mengelilingi Hinata yang pingsan. Boruto langsung berlari memeluk ketika Naruto datang, sementara Himawari menangis kencang di gendongan orang. Benar, ada banyak darah di dress istrinya, ia tahu berasal dari mana. Namun menghindari resiko kehilangan Hinata lagi, Naruto memilih membawa mereka pulang.

Naruto dengan cekatan membersihkan Hinata. Mencuci setiap darah, menyeka yang mengalir dan merawat dengan peduli. Wajah cantik itu begitu pucat, kosong ekspresi, hati Naruto bagai disayat sembilu kala menyadari dialah penyebabnya. Tapi, brengsek begini pun tak ada yang memaki-maki. Hinata tak punya siapapun, Naruto lah satu-satunya tempat. Betapa menyakitkan karena zona nyaman, manusia tersayangnya, justru mata pisau yang mengoyak-oyak perasaan Hinata.

Sepanjang malam Hinata tidur, entah karena obat atau terlalu sakit. Padahal Naruto rindu melihat kelabu mata Hyuganya yang cantik. Ia ingin sang istri bangun untuk melihatnya di sisi, mencintai dan tak hendak berlari ke perempuan lain. Tidak lagi, takkan pernah. Jika ini harga yang harus dibayar, tak sekali pun Naruto akan melirik selain Hinata. Hukuman untuknya terlalu bertubi-tubi dan kejam. Dalam sekejap, calon anaknya direnggut, Hinata sakit jiwa-raga.

"Euhhh… Na… Naru."

Igauan Hinata membangunkannya. Tubuh sang istri panas tetapi menggigil. Dia kedingin dan demam. Bibirnya gemeletuk, mengatakan sesuatu yang tak jelas. Ketika Naruto mendekatkan telinga, barulah bisa ditangkap.

"Naruto… kun… tolong jangan ambil mereka. Menikahlah dengan siapapun… tapi… biar mereka ikut denganku."

Seketika itu juga Naruto menangis. Kata-kata Hinata mungkin lebih lirih dari bisikan, namun tepat menembak pusat kesadaran. Dipeluknya tubuh sang istri, panas menyengat. Di antara air mata, Naruto memohon ampun. Sungguh ia tak ingin siapapun, tak ada ganti bagi istri dan ibu dari anak-anaknya ini. Tolong jangan ambil Hinata.

"Sayang, bangun… buka matamu." Bisik Naruto lembut. Ia menciumi, memeluk istrinya, tak terhadap yang mungkin terjadi. "Maaf Hinata… maafkan aku."

Namun kelopak cantik istrinya menutup rapat. Hanya air mata berleleran dari ujung, jatuh ke pipi Naruto, melukai hatinya.

"Boru… Hima…"

Hanya dua nama itu. Tak ada Naruto. Apakah Hinata telah menghapusnya bahkan di alam bawah sadar?

.

.

"Ma… mama bangun dong. Boru kangen."

Suara anak lelaki. Lantang dan menantang, persis ayahnya. Mendengarnya aku begitu ingin membuka mata, memeluk dengan kedua tangan, menyadari sebagai kenyataan. Namun berat, seperti ada beban hanya untuk mengangkat kelopak mata. Tolong beri aku kekuatan untuk bangun. Aku rindu anak-anak.

"Maaa…"

Boruto lagi. Kini mulai kurasakan sentuhannya, mengguncang-guncang kesadaran. Jika bisa, ingin kutersenyum. Si ganteng ini selalu punya cara merampas perhatian.

"Mamamam mama… apapap mamam."

Himawari! Mama rindu, nak. Betapa ingin aku memeluk boneka hidupku yang montok. Lalu tubuhnya yang empuk merambatiku, mencari dada. Ah, dia pasti haus.

"Nyunyu nyuuu mamma."

Ocehannya selalu manis. Dia menyenderkan kepala di dadaku, merengek. Entah kekuatan dari mana, mungkin suara Hima mungkin pula permohonan Boruto, jemariku terangkat mencari mereka. Perlahan, keberadaan dua bocah itu menyapa visualku. Hima sungguhan berbaring di dadaku, juga Boruto yang memeluk lengan. Mereka mencintaiku, dan aku hidup untuk mereka.

Kesadaran penuh mengembalikan pada dunia. Tubuhku pulang ke rumah ini, kamarku dan… dia. Segalanya tetap sama, kecuali perasaan kami, hatiku yang tak utuh di sini.

"Boruto, sana siap-siap dulu. Nanti terlambat sekolah."

Tubuhku membeku, mungkin Himawari yang sedang kususui merasakan. Naruto memasuki kamar, lalu duduk di hadapku. Boruto yang merutuk karena masih kangen akhirnya menurut, pengaruh sang ayah masih sedominan itu. Dan kini aku terjebak dengan manusia terakhir, yang kalau bisa, tak usah kutemui saja. Kuusap-usap rambut Himawari yang legam, sengaja menghindar, bukan-bukan, sejujurnya memang tak kuat memandang iris biru langit yang tajam.

"Ka-kamu sudah baikan?"

Aku hanya mengangguk, tanpa sadar mengeratkan peluk pada Himawari hingga merengek kecil. Baru kali ini aku takut pada Naruto. Dia memiliki segalanya untuk mengambil anak-anak. Sudah terbukti aku membuat bayi kami meninggal.

"Masih ada yang sakit?"

Kemudian, aku tak bisa tak menatap. Gravitasi terhadapnya selalu di luar kuasa. Perutku masih sakit, tapi tak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan hati. Naruto sudah menghancurkan semua untukku sekadar merasa. Menurutmu, bagaimana jadinya manusia tanpa hati?

Pada ke dua bola matanya tersirat sedih. Untuk apa? Atau sekadar rasa kasihan? Jangan lakukan itu, Naruto. Kamu akan menghabisiku tanpa sisa.

"Terima kasih sudah menolong. Nanti… Mungkin siang atau sore. Setelah Boruto pulang sekolah. Kami akan pergi."

Naruto menghela nafas berat. Terlihat begitu sedih dan payah. Tetapi, itu sudah bukan urusanku. Dia sendiri yang memilih pergi dari komitmen, menghapuskan haknya untuk dipedulikan. Kami nyaris bukan pasangan. Tidak seharusnya pula Naruto mengurus… dan astaga, siapa yang menggantikan bajuku?

"Pergi ke mana, Hinata? Ini rumahmu, rumah kita dan anak-anak."

Ada air mengkristal di sepasang biru terang itu. Dia memandang seperti orang putus asa. Tidak, jangan tipu aku dengan tatapan itu lagi. Seolah takut kehilangan, seolah aku masih berharga. Menurutmu, Naruto, bisa hilang begitu saja bekas bibir wanita lain di bibirmu, bekas tubuhnya di tubuhmu, mungkin pula bekasnya di kasur ini?

Dia mencoba meraih, tetapi reflekku lebih cepat untuk mundur. Tawa mirisnya tak senada dengan setetes air mata yang luruh. Apa yang coba pria ini lakukan? Menipuku sekali lagi?

Tak mendapat tangan, dia mendapatkan telapak kaki. Kemudian hal tak terduga terjadi. Naruto menunduk, menciumi kakiku dan menangis di sana. Benar-benar menangis seperti orang menyesal.

"Tolong jangan pergi… jangan ceraikan aku, Hinata. Aku tidak bisa."

Aku tidak kejam, Naruto. Hanya ingin hidup tenang dan membebaskanmu dari keharusan bersamaku. Tidak sekali pun aku berpikir menyakitimu hingga menangis. Mungkin tanggung jawab sebagai suami yang menetap pada satu cinta, terlalu berat untuk diemban. Lagi pula, bagaimana caraku menghapus ingatan kau tertawa bahagia dengan yang lain. Mengingat itu, kata cintamu jadi mustahil dipercaya.

"Biarkan aku menyembuhkan lukamu, Hinata. Beri aku kesempatan memperbaiki semua. Kamu pernah bilang kan, luka hati cuma bisa disembuhkan oleh penyebabnya. Aku yang menyebabkan itu, dan sekali ini saja, ijinkan aku juga yang menyembuhkan. Aku janji akan menjadi diriku yang terbaik untuk kalian."

Apa yang diingankannya? Kemarin Naruto bilang akan menceraikan, memutus ikatan dan memisahkanku dengan anak-anak. Permohonan ini apakah cuma kamuflase?

"Tidak bisa, Naruto-kun. Maaf."

.

.

"Papa… cepat, Hima pengin lihat dedek bayinya mama."

Himawari merengek, menarik-narik bajuku untuk bergerak cepat. Gadis kecilku adalah potret Hinata yang terakhir. Takkan ada lagi yang seperti dia.

Setiap kali melihatnya, ingatan selalu diseret pada sepercik api yang membakar hubunganku dengan Hinata. Meluluh-lantakkanya dan menyakiti kami berdua. Hatinya bukan lagi milikku utuh.

"Gantengnyaaa." Seru Himawari takjub.

Bayi itu lebih tampan dari siapapun. Tak ada rambut kuning dan mata biru, ia seolah memilih bentuk terbaiknya sendiri. Padahal, jika ada kesempatan, aku ingin bayi yang sekali lagi menjadi cetak biruku. Namun beberapa hal yang sudah selesai sungguhan tak memiliki kesempatan ke dua. Mungkin, bayiku yang tak pernah terlahir dari Hinata, bayi yang meninggal akibat keegoisankua, adalah Uzumaki Naruto terakhir.

"Kamu tidak ingin menggendongnya?" Tanya Hinata.

Hanya gelengan yang sanggup kuberi sebagai jawab. Tentu aku senang melihat bayi itu lahir selamat, namun kehadirannya seperti pengingat bagi yang pergi. Sebuah nyawa yang tersia-sia.

"Hey, ada apa? Kamu terlihat sedih."

Bagaimana tak sedih. Dosa masa lalu kembali menampakkan wujud padaku. Mungkin Hinata menganggapnya telah selesai, tetapi aku tidak. Jika waktu diputar, aku membuang segala cela, dan memastikan semua tetap di sisi.

Resah itu lalu kubagi pada Hinata. Responnya hampir membuatku senewen. Ia tertawa terbahak-bahak seolah aku makhluk paling konyol di dunia.

"Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan lagi. Anggap saja, Ren adalah kakaknya yang belum sempat lahir. Dia selamanya jadi kenangan kita. Pelajaran berharga untuk diingat." Hinata mengelus punggungku. "Terima kasih sudah menepati janji. Terima kasih telah menjadi pria terbaik untuk kami."

END.


End file.
